The Sun and the Angel
by PotterGoddess394
Summary: All kinds of Solangelo headcanons, one-shots, multi-chapters, etc. Rated M to be safe but will probably include angst, lemons, smut, fluff, the works.
1. Three Days- Part 1

"Solace, when will you let me leave this godforsaken place?" Nico grumbled on his second hour into his 3-day stay in the infirmary. He secretly loved that the blond doctor-to-be had taken it upon himself to become Nico's "personal medical professional" (Will's words, not Nico's), but could never admit that to the man himself.

"Aw, come on, at least play along for a little while! I thought for sure you would last longer than 2 hours before moaning and groaning about wanting to leave!" Will teased in response.

 _Gods, how can he be so smiley and cheerful?_ Nico thought to himself before remembering his father was Apollo which had to account for a good part of the boy's demeanor.

"Angel, you are not leaving this infirmary until you have completely recovered, at least 3 days," Will supplied for himself.

"Number one, do NOT call me Angel. Number two, why? I have been doing perfectly fine on my own until now," Nico retorted.

"Well, Death Boy, you almost faded. And I don't like seeing the people I lo- I mean, my friends, almost die. Besides, I wouldn't exactly call that doing perfectly fine," the older blond boy explained gently as he attempted to take the much paler boy's pulse.

Nico wasn't thrilled about the "Death Boy" nickname, but decided not to argue lest he get a worse one. Instead he simply grumbled some Italian profanities under his breath and let Will take care of him.

Around 10 pm, curfew came and Nico glanced at Will, who seemed to be making himself comfortable on a chair next to Nico's bed.

"Um, what are you doing?" he asked, worried about what the answer might be.

"Well you don't expect me to leave you to your own devices do you? For all I know, I leave you here overnight, you try some of your Underworld-y stuff in a poor attempt at escaping, and fade completely. I can't let that happen, now can I?" He asked as though the idea itself was absolutely ludicrous.

"Whatever, just don't get freaked out if I try to kill you when you inevitably decide it's a good idea to try to take my vitals while I am asleep, okay?" Nico replied outwardly irritable but inwardly touched that the son of Apollo cared enough to stay, as he knew the boy never did that for any other patients.

"You've got it, Death Boy," Will smiled.


	2. Three Days- Part 2

**A/N- I do not own PJO or Will or Nico or anything else, that privilege belongs to Uncle Rick. I am completely open to ideas on stuff to write so give me ideas! Also please Rate and Review so I can get better :)**

Will assumed Nico would have some emotional trauma from his time in Tartarus, but never expected it to be so bad that he would allow Will to hold him in the middle of the night after waking up from nightmares.

After agreeing not to attempt to take the Italian's blood pressure, pulse, or temperature while he was sleeping, Will and Nico both fell asleep quite easily. That seemingly calm and blissful sleep was interrupted several hours later when Nico woke up shaking and crying from night terrors he refused to talk about.

"Nico, Angel, come here…" Will said softly, hugging the smaller boy. He didn't try to pry, but knew he needed to say something. "You know, if you want to talk… I am pretty good at listening…" he said to Nico softly.

"Not here. Not now. I promise I will tell you eventually, but I can't do it just yet…" he replied. By this point, Will had moved onto the moderately sized bed with Nico and was stroking the boy's hair. "Solace, can I ask you something?" he whispered.

"If you weren't already upset I would point out that you already did, but yes, of course," Will said cheekily. Nico glared at him then his gaze softened at the sight of Will's grin.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You've never stayed overnight in the infirmary with a patient before, so why me? And what did you mean earlier about people you love, but then your corrected it to friends?" He asked quickly. To his surprise, Will laughed.

"Oh, caught that, did you? Well the answer is pretty obvious and the same for all of your questions. I'm kind of surprised you didn't catch it, since everybody else has." He said, avoiding the actual answer.

"Well, what is it?" Nico replied, getting irritated.

"First, I want you to admit something, then I will tell you. Is there somebody that you like?" Will asked.

"Yes," Nico whispered back.

"Is that person of the same gender?" Will asked even more quietly, as afraid of what the answer might be.

"Yes…" Nico nearly silently admitted. He realized just how close he was to the warm son of Apollo and shifted slightly, clearing his throat. "Now, will you tell me?" he asked.

"Let me tell you a story, Death Boy. Once upon a time, there was a boy who went to a camp for special kids like him. One winter morning, when this boy was almost 12, another boy came to camp. This boy was emotionally broken, felt alone and abandoned but still held hope in the world. From the moment the first boy saw this boy, even as hurt as he was over his sister leaving him, after seeing how eager he was about everything, the boy knew he was in love. Perhaps not what that love turned into, but it was a 12 year old's love. But now it's different. Both boys are older now. The first boy still knows, he is completely, head over heels, for the boy who came to camp, and basically saved the whole world a few times by using his Underworld-y stuff. That boy has been through Hell and back- literally, and that first boy still knows, he wants nothing more than for him to be happy."

"Wait… Solace… you mean…" Nico stammered confused.

"I like you, Angel. Always have, even when you become all self-sacrificing in an attempt to save the world. Even when we were 10 and 12 and didn't even know what it meant to like somebody, I have cared about you from afar. I don't want to be looking on from the sidelines anymore, Angel." Suddenly, Nico didn't hate the stupid nickname. He turned towards Will and gazed at him quizzically.

"Are you asking what I think you are asking, Solace?" he asked, smiling more than he had in ages.

"Nico di Angelo, will you go out with me?" Will smiled back. Nico would have surprised Will by saying yes; he surprised him even more by placing a soft kiss on Will's lips before giving his reply.

"Of course, Sunshine, although I don't know how I didn't see it before," he chuckled. Within minutes they fell asleep again, Will in the chair, holding Nico's hand.


End file.
